The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds. The miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter design and manufacturing specifications. Various electronic design automation (EDA) processes are developed to generate, optimize and verify designs for semiconductor devices while ensuring that the design and manufacturing specifications are met. Logic synthesis is one such EDA process.